72 Horas
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: Eren tenia la peor suerte del mundo, el mismo día que perdió su empleo por doceava vez en lo que iba del año, su novio corto con él… pensó que nada podía ir peor. Pero Eren, todo puede empeorar, si te cruzas con Rivaille.


**72 Horas.**

**Capitulo 1: 1 hora: Todo puede empeorar.**

Se quito los guantes de plástico y los boto a la basura, su jefe se lo había dicho claro hace menos de dos minutos.

"Estas despedido" ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Bueno, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, aquellas cuarenta y dos cajas de productos simplemente se habían atravesado en el camino de Eren. Aunque si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y hubiera llevado una por una las bolsas de harina que se le encargaron –y no cinco en fila hacia arriba- quizás podría haber visto el camino delante de él.

Se dirigió hacia los lockers donde los empleados del súper dejaban sus pertenencias y alguna que otra cosa, tomo el candado y mentalmente dijo la combinación para abrirlo. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

Bueno el encargado ya había dejado pasar varios errores del castaño, de hecho era el empleo en el que más había durado, casi un mes era un tiempo record para Eren.

Hace dos días, cambiar el azúcar por sal… las muestras se habían arruinado completamente. Dos semanas atrás aquel televisor de 20 pulgadas… bueno queda decir que Eren se endeudo. La avalancha de juguetes; aquel perrito que Eren dejo entrar y que termino en una persecución, casi mortal. La perdida de algunas llaves importantes…

Definitivamente su jefe había tenido la paciencia de buda. Pero todo tiene un límite.

Abrió sus ojos cuando escucho un pequeño sonido, su celular marcaba un mensaje no leído, sin muchas ganas lo tomo, lo desbloqueo y deslizo su dedo sobre el mensaje para abrirlo, era de Jean.

Su mirada cambio completamente y sus labios marcaron una boba y tierna sonrisa, Jean era su novio, aunque al principio ambos eran amigos, muy cercanos de hecho, aunque no tanto como lo era con Armin. Eren suponía que la razón se debía a que Armin había sabido de las preferencias sexuales de él y obviamente Eren conocía las de Armin. Ambos homosexuales.

Con alegría comenzó a leer el mensaje.

_Lo siento, lo he intentado, pero ahora sé que de verdad_

_no me gustan los hombres._

_¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?_

Y esa misma alegría fue desapareciendo, ¿En serio?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me corto por mensaje? ¡Ni siquiera tiene las bolas para decírmelo de frente! – Furioso tomo su mochila, su abrigo, dejo el candado dentro del locker y salió corriendo. Estaba enojado, triste y decepcionado. No con Jean, no con su jefe, más bien consigo mismo.

Pero incluso así mañana iría directamente a casa de Jean y le soltaría un puñetazo directo a la cara de caballo que tenia. Eso por lo menos ayudaría a des estresarlo. Y mañana comenzaría de nuevo a buscar un empleo.

-Hoy nada puede ir peor. – Sentencio, entonces el castaño solo sintió un frio golpeado contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? – Gotitas de agua resbalaban por su cabello castaño, su cara empapada y parte de su camisa. – En verdad no te vi pasar, Eren la miro y quiso fulminarla con sus ojos, pero viendo la cara avergonzada y roja de la chica, le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. – Intento tranquilizarla.

-Al menos era agua limpia. – Susurro la chica aun con las mejillas rojas, Eren asintió, dándole razón.

Con la mano se despidió, negando la oferta de la chica de esperarla para que le trajera una toalla y se secara, dio un paso al frente y…

**_`CRAHSSS`_**

Fue como ver pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos a máxima velocidad cuando la maceta callo a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Eren se mantenía quieto y con una expresión sombría mirando la maceta hecha añicos, la chica de antes casi se desmaya, pálida y con una mirada de terror, tapándose la boca para no gritar.

-Lo siento… -Ambos, desviaron sus ojos hacia arriba, al balcón de uno de los tantos edificios; una anciana con una sonrisa amable, para nada preocupada, que siguió regando las macetas mientras entonaba una melodía, sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que pudo matar o lastimar a alguien.

**.**

**72 HORAS**

**.**

¿Es que acaso dios, buda, o lo que sea, lo odia? El destino, su suerte o el karma, ¿Que había hecho en su vida pasada? Algo malo, muy malo, seguramente…

Tiritando rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo, Eren caminaba, no podía entrar a su apartamento ya que se había registrado una fuga de gas, la casera de los apartamentos, había tenido la amabilidad de informar a todos los inquilinos, que por esa noche nadie podía quedarse. Solo esperaba encontrar a Armin y que pudiera darle refugio.

La chaqueta aun húmeda no servía de mucho para protegerlo contra las bajas temperaturas que comenzaban a registrarse, siendo aun por la tarde Eren podía sentir el frio –aunque influía el baño de agua que se había dado algunos momentos atrás. – El sol que aun no se escondía (pero no tardaría en hacerlo) y desplegaba los rayos cálidos, nada podían hacer contra el frio ambiente.

Soplo entre sus manos, el aliento cálido choco contra la fría piel, dándole una sensación de placer, siguió caminando, faltaba mucho para llegar donde Armin vivía y no podía comunicarse con él por celular. Eren cruzaba todos los dedos que podía, rezando a los ángeles o demonios, que Armin estuviera en casa, no quería pasar la noche afuera y sinceramente su situación no estaba como para permitirse quedar en un hotel.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y bastante silenciosas, algo agradable desde el punto de vista del castaño… pero Eren, quizás esto seria tu perdición. O el comienzo de ella.

Intento de nuevo comunicarse con su rubio amigo, pero de nuevo la voz de su mejor amigo diciendo que en esos momentos no podía contestar su llamada, que dejara un mensaje y el se comunicaría en cuanto pudiera.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo ya comenzando a desesperarse, -¡Que este en casa! – Rogo, era lunes. No tenían clases en la universidad por las vacaciones de invierno. Armin no trabajaba y solo salía de casa cuando quería adquirir un libro nuevo, así que debía… tenia que estar en casa, quizás solo no contestaba porque estaba inmerso en el mundo de los libros.

La afición por los libros, Eren la compartía, no había mayor placer que sentarse a leer con una buena taza de café al lado durante una tarde tranquila de invierno, acobijado o junto a la chimenea… bueno él no tenia una chimenea, pero Armin si. Razón por la cual, Eren se instalaba en la casa de Armin cuándo no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

Armin era un buen amigo y sus padres; dios, sus padres eran los mejores.

El sonido metálico despertó sus instintos, prestando atención por fin a su entorno, soltando un suspiro al ver a un pequeño y adorable perrito hurgando entre la basura, buscando quizás algo para comer, Eren se acerco, al parecer el perro no era callejero pues se podría apreciar que no le temía a los humanos, además su pelaje se veía sano y estaba rechoncho*.

Y lo más importante, traía un collar, lo tomo entre sus brazos para ver si el collar traía alguna información del dueño, dirección o quizás un teléfono, por desgracia el collar solo contenía el nombre del cachorro.

'Nerri'*

-¡Que lindo nombre! – Acaricio l cabeza del cachorro, el pelaje era suave y limpio, la colita del perrito se movía de un lado a otro, lamio la mano de Eren instándolo a seguir con las caricias. - ¿Dónde esta tu dueño? – Pregunto. - ¿No te habrá abandonado, verdad? – lo cargo entre sus brazos, no sabia que hacer con el pequeño animal, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, le pediría a Armin permiso para dejarlo en su casa –en los apartamentos donde vivía no podía tener mascotas. – después haría algunos panfletos para pegarlos en las calles, y tratar de localizar al dueño del animal.

Era la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, y si hoy no localizaba a Armin, por lo menos no dormiría solo en una de las bancas del parque.

Camino más cuadras aun llevando al pequeño cachorro, el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse, ¿Cuánto tiempo había gastado sentado como un idiota acariciando al adorable animal? Ciertamente Eren adoraba a los perros, los gatos, conejos, hámster… técnicamente a cualquier animal de suave y esponjoso pelaje Eren lo adoraba.

Varios ladridos, el perrito ladraba y comenzó a removerse, inquieto de los brazos de Eren, tratando de calmarlos, el agarre de Eren se debilito y el cachorrito tuvo la oportunidad de saltar y comenzar a correr, sin entender nada, Eren comenzó a perseguirlo, corriendo por varias calles llamando al perro por su nombre, tomando caminos que nunca había tomado, cuando llego a un cruce de esquinas ya no había rastro del pequeño Nerri.

¡Genial! Pensó cuando se dio la vuelta, ¡No sabia donde estaba! Ni siquiera había prestado atención a los caminos que tomaba, nada le era remotamente familiar, había algunos lotes completamente desolados, algunos edificios viejos que no parecían estar habitados, ¿Acaso había corrido hacia otra dimensión? ¿Dónde demonios estaban las calles arregladas y las casas lujosas?

La mejor decisión que pudo tomar Eren, volver y tratar de regresar a su espacio-tiempo, camino quince minutos, veinte, treinta… cuarenta y cinco minutos después llego a la brillante conclusión de que posiblemente, quizás, se hubiera perdido. Intento llamar a Armin, pero lo seguía mandando a buzón de voz.

-¡Demonios! Situaciones desesperantes, acciones más desesperantes. – Llamo a su ex-novio.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, en el quinto Eren pensó en colgar.

-¿Si? – Muy tarde.

-Estoy perdido, necesito que me ayudes…

-¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño? – Se burlo Jean.

_Veamos si dices eso mañana cuando te rompa la cara_.

-Me ayudaras o no, bastardo. – Para ese tiempo, Eran había dejado de ser ese dulce, amable y pequeño niño de mamá. Y Jean sabía que cuando eso pasaba, no era bueno hacerlo enojar más.

-Al menos dime como se llama la calle donde estas ahora, conozco casi toda la ciudad.

Eren rodo los ojos, buscando el nombre de las calles, camino algunos metros más, hasta que por fin encontró lo buscado, había un pequeño letrero en una esquina.

-Avenida 12. Es todo lo que dice… ¡Jean! – Le llamo cuando no escucho respuesta del otro lado. – Oye, en serio…

-¡Maldición! Eren… ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – El tono preocupado de Jean solo lograba crispar más sus nervios.

-Es una calle transitada por varios pandilleros, es muy peligrosa… te di—co—ti… - La llamada se corto, Eren alejo el teléfono de su oído, _¡Hablas en serio! _Pensó cuando el aparato marcaba batería baja.

-Peor día no puede haber.

¡Oh, Eren! No debiste decir eso. Todo mundo sabe que cuando dices 'no puede ser peor' siempre y cuando digo siempre, me refiero a siempre… todo ira peor.

Suspiro ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? La información que le había dado Jean solo sirvió para asustarlo y ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Guardo su teléfono dentro de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, lo primordial ahora era encontrar una salida de aquellas calles tan peligrosas. Con eso en mente comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Waaaa! – Grito, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar su caída. – Genial… - Suspiro de nuevo, cansado, con hambre y con ganas de mandar todo al diablo, considero incluso quedarse ahí.

Se levanto y sacudió su ropa, percibió un pequeño ardor en la mano y en la rodilla, el su mano tenia una pequeña herida, y posiblemente su rodilla también lo estuviera, dirigió su vista y pudo percibir una mancha sobre el área mencionada, sus pantalones se habían manchado de sangre.

-Ke... no… -Escucho lo que al parecer era la voz de otra persona.

-Bien, solo debo acercarme y preguntar por la salida… No hagas nada idiota Eren. – Se dijo así mismo, las palabras de Jean aun grabadas en su mente ¿Qué clase de pandilleros serian? Ahora eso no importa, solo esperaba encontrarse con algún alma caritativa y no con un loco desquiciado psicópata que lo viole y lo asesine.

Camino lentamente, puesto que un sentía dolor por la caída anterior. Pero cuanto más se acercaba mejor podía escuchar la conversación, al parecer eran dos personas y estaban discutiendo por algo _¿Una pelea? ¡Genial! ¡Que suerte tienes Eren! ¡Mejor momento no pudiste encontrar! _Se dijo así mismo. Considero darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero como casi siempre Eren ignoro a la parte racional, esa parte que siempre estaba presente y le advertía… y que no servía de mucho porque de todos modos Eren haría algo estúpido.

-Solo es pedir una dirección. – Comento, - No me mataran por preguntar algo…

-Bien esta vez has ganada Levi… - Se carcajeo. – Pero la próxima vez, debes elegir mejor el bando.

Estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina, a centímetros de poder ver a las personas que anterior mente estaban discutiendo.

-Ya he elegido, ¿Qué hay de ti Kenny? – Dios que voz más sensual, Eren se sonrojo al instante.

-Bueno… también lo he hecho, es por eso que la próxima vez iré con todo, mi misión aun puede cumplirse, solo debo evitar que la información llegue a su destino… bien matándote o matando a tu cliente.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios acababa de escuchar? ¿Matar? ¿A alguien, a una persona? ¡Lo decía como si estuvieran hablando del clima! Negando con la cabeza lentamente comenzó a retroceder, solo algunos pasos más y correría como loco, ya no le importaba salir de esas calles, ahora solo quería alejarse de esas personas.

-En ese caso tendrás que matarme a mí… No creo que puedas ponerle un dedo encima a Erwin. Sabes que Mike te mataría primero.

-Tks. En dado caso… - Dejo de hablar, Eren dio otro paso, solo un poco más, un poco más y podría salvar su trasero y después trataría de olvidar todo lo relacionado con este día.

Guau

Su corazón salto y podía jurar que incluso se detuvo, tapándose la boca para evitar soltar el vergonzoso grito.

Guau.

Guau.

-Por favor, Nerri, deja de ladrar. – Le susurro al animal, que lejos de hacerle caso siguió ladrando, pidiéndole a Eren una caricia o un mimo.

-Es solo un perro… - Dijo Levi. – Bueno ahora, si no te molesta… tengo que tomar un avión a las 9 en punto.

Alterado y queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara para desaparecer, Eren dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Eren era por naturaleza torpe. Intento agarrarse de cualquier lugar, de la pared, del aire, le rogo a dios, para evitar su caída, pero fue completamente inútil, cayo entre varios botes de basura, haciendo por supuesto mucho ruido, Nerri le ladraba aun más, juguetona.

Escucho los pasos dirigirse hasta él, maldecía mil veces lo idiota que podía ser, se quedo quieto, pensando estúpidamente que quizás podía pasar desapercibido entre la basura, rogaba porque lo consideraran basura, _¡Genial, yo mismo me estoy insultando!_

El primero en llegar fue Levi, frunciendo el seño al ver al chico entre la basura, para después cambiar por completo su expresión, ¿Seria a caso un amigo de Kenny? Había bajado por completo su guardia y no lo noto.

-Demonios…

Segundos después fue Kenny quien vio al chico.

-Valla, al parecer tenemos una rata o quizás es amigo de Levi… -Los fieros ojos de Kenny se posaron en Levi.

-¿No es uno de tus subordinados?

El mayor negó.

-¡Hey! – Kenny se acerco al chico, Eren temblaba aun rezando para que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Sintió como era jalado de los cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡Au! – Se quejo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Y por primera vez, desde que llego a Japón, haber vivido casi toda su infancia en Alemania, le sirvió de algo.

-***_Disculpen, me perdí… _**- Intento comunicarse con ellos en su idioma natal. **_– Buscaba la salida a la calle principal._** – Kenny fruncía el seño, viéndolo con cierto enfado, mientras Eren con las manos y graciosas muecas intentaba salvar su trasero. **_– Escuche algunas voces, así que vine a pedir información… pero acabe en el suelo._** – Sonrió, nervioso por la profunda mirada que le dedicaba aquella persona llamada Levi.

-**_Solo debes caminar derecho, doblar en la segunda cuadra… tendrá que caminar por algunos minutos y saldrás a la avenida principal. _**– Eren podía estar horas y horas escuchando el perfecto acento Alemán de ese hombre, pero por primera vez escucho a aquella parte racional, asintió.

**_-¡Gracias! _**–Agradeció y siguió caminando.

Levi no era tonto, pudo notar el nerviosismo del chico y por supuesto pudo notar que mentía. Pero dada la naturaleza de sus órdenes… no podía hacer nada más que asegurarse que aquel mocoso saliera bien de ahí.

-Espera… - Kenny saco una pistola, era pequeña y contenía un silenciador. -¿A caso crees que soy idiota?

-Ok, basta… - Dijo Levi, interponiéndose entre Eren y Kenny. – No dirá nada. ¿Verdad?

Eren asintió desesperadamente, era la primera vez que veía una pistola, era la primera vez que le apuntaban con una.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestiono Kenny.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Hanji debió darte uno también.

-Lo hizo, pero me parece más divertido deshacerme de los testigos, que 'borrar su memoria'. – Ambos adultos voltearon a ver al chico… o donde debería estar el chico.

-Pequeño bastardo. – Murmuro Levi.

-¡Que comience la diversión! Tienes una hora para encontrarlo, Levi… ¿Qué harás? – Pero Kenny le hablaba a la nada.

Como pudo salió corriendo del lugar, increíblemente esta vez pudo salir de ahí… su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Alguna filmación? ¿Una película?

Debía ser eso, era lo único que podía ser.

-Dios… por un momento de verdad lo creí. ¡Whoa! Eran tan buenos que incluso improvisaron, saldré en una película… -Estaba tan nervioso que la única manera de tranquilizarse era murmurar tonterías, podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblando.

Si Eren eso debió ser, solo una película… se abrazo así mismo, ahora el frio era la única cosa que no le importaba, busco alrededor, era la plaza principal, solo debía caminar un poco más y llegaría a una biblioteca, se escondería ahí y pediría que le dejaran usar el teléfono.

Camino un poco y choco contra un desconocido, Eren escucho un 'disculpa' su visión se volvió borrosa, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y tocar el suelo, unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron.

-Tks… maldición. – Levi observo a lo lejos la multitud que rodeaba al chico desmayado, así no podía acercarse al chico. A varios metros de él, Kenny sonreía.

**.**

**72 HORAS**

**.**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que noto fue el fuerte aroma a antiséptico, el color blanco inundaba sus pupilas, escuchaba la aglomeración y las sirenas.

-Veo que despertaste. – Escucho una voz lejana y que no podía reconocer. – Un familiar tuyo ha venido por ti.

¿Familiar? ¿De quien? Intento abrir completamente sus ojos, movió un poco su cabeza.

-¡Oh, no! Cariño, no te muevas. Te volverás a marear. No has comido bien estos últimos días ¿Verdad? – Sin entender nada, Eren asintió… la enfermera sonrió.

-Ya se ha despertado. – Eren se congelo en su lugar, recordando perfectamente aquella voz, por un momento quiso aferrarse a la enfermera para que no se moviera.

-Si, se quedara esta noche y podrás llevártelo mañana. - ¿A quien? ¿A quien se iba a llevar? ¿A él? ¿Por qué?

Eren negó con evidente miedo, pero su voz no salió, el pelinegro poso su vista en él, Levi se mantenía calmado. Era claro que el chico no diría nada, tenia miedo y con justa razón.

La enfermera termino de apuntar algo sobre algunos papeles, le brindo una sonrisa a Eren, para después salir de la habitación. El silencio inundo el lugar, Levi inconscientemente soltó una sonrisa al ver la cara de idiota del chico.

-Deja eso, no voy a matarte… - por el momento. Agrego en su mente. – El maldito de Kenny ha sacado provecho de esto. – Tomo una de las sillas del lugar y se sentó, con movimientos finos y pulcros. – Si no hubieras huido, todo esto no seria necesario.

-¿A que te refieres? – Levi conecto sus ojos con los de Eren.

-Pude haber borrado tu memoria. –Sentencio, Eren quiso reír. Todo eso era tan irreal, que debía ser un sueño…

-¿Qué? – Dijo, - Acaso sacarías tu plumita con un flas y puuum, se me olvidaría todo… ¿Qué acaso esta es la cuarta parte de Men in Black*? – Levi arqueo la ceja.

-¿Cómo adivinaste? –Dijo con evidente sarcasmo. – No idiota, eso solo pasa en las películas.

-¿Entonces?

-No tiene caso que lo explique, ya que no puedo hacerlo ahora… ya ha pasado una hora.

-No diré nada, solo vete, déjame aquí, déjame creer que todo fue un sueño. – Con las sabanas se cubrió, por lo menos algo bueno había pasado, encontró un lugar para dormir.

-Desafortunadamente, mocoso. No fue un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic corto, mínimo 5 capítulos máximo siete.<strong>

Rechoncho: Gordito, pues.

Nerri: Les deje una pequeña sorpresa con el nombre del cachorrito, intenten adivinar que es…

**_Disculpa…_**: Eren comenzó a hablar en Alemán.

Hombres de negro: (título original en inglés: _Men in Black_) es una película de ciencia ficción protagonizada por Tommy Lee Jones (Kevin Brown /Agente K) y Will Smith (James Edwards III / Agente J). Narra la historia de una organización secreta que vigila la actividad alienígena en la Tierra.

Les gusto?

Se que debería estar escribiendo SvsS o Susurros del alma... pero no pude evitarlo... ¡Perdón! u.u

Ahhhh... Estoy estancada con SvsS y no quiero darles un capitulo que ni siquiera a mi me gusta. Así que solo les pido paciencia, en cambio disfruten de este capitulo.


End file.
